In the past, it has been known to use a portable vessel for converting a toilet into a bidet. Such portable units are usually adaptable to any type of toilet and permit considerable savings in space and installation costs, as compared to a bidet fixture.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,788 to Gomes shows a portable bidet adapted to be supported on a toilet bowl with the basin of the bidet extending downwardly into the toilet bowl, so that the user will straddle the bidet. A drain hole is provided in the bottom of the basin for emptying the basin into the toilet bowl, and a spray hose can be connected to a water faucet to supply water into the bidet.
Also, of interest is the portable bidet shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,079 to Stolbach. The bidet is formed from rigid plastic and adapted to rest on a toilet bowl. The plastic container is formed so as to extend into and downwardly from the toilet bowl so that the user will straddle the bidet. Water or other suitable hygienic liquid is introduced into the bidet after it is secured in place on the toilet bowl. The bidet is formed with a drain hole in its vertical back wall and above the water line so that when the user is finished, the front end of the bidet can be raised and the liquid will flow through the hole and downwardly into the interior of the toilet bowl.
Of background interest are the sitz bath devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,995 to Saulson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,137 to Glou; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,117 to Hoskins. Each of the sitz bath devices is adapted to be supported on a toilet bowl and provided with a liquid flow from an associated hose that is connected to a nearby faucet, such as from a bathroom sink.
However, none of the prior art has addressed the provision of a bidet adapted for cleaning a baby.